


Theater Gays

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, No Plot/Plotless, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This is just some cute Moceit fluff to say sorry for my last fic haha....(I'm not sorry)
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Theater Gays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Check out @Murder_Is_Fantastic_73  
> They have this awesome Fic!
> 
> Love ya Boo!

This was it. It was opening night. Backstage, Deric was lying next to his boyfriend Patton, his head on the bubbly one's lap. Patton was carding his hands through Dees curly brown hair while they waited for what the directors were going to say. They were currently taking a moment for Dee and the rest of the actors to rest their voices before the audience arrived. 

Patton leaned over and gave his boyfriends nose a small kiss. This caused the boy to flush and hide his face in his hands. Patton chuckled and took Dees hands into his own, and smiled at the snake makeup wearing boy in his lap. 

"I love you," he said with a lovesick smile on his face. Deric only flushed again and he stuttered through his next sentence. 

"I-I love you too," the two met in the middle for a kiss, earning a groan from Derics brother Virgil. 

"I just did his make up, can you refrain from licking each other's face off?" He said, earning a finger from Dee. Patton laughed and checked the time. He sighed when he saw how close it was till the show was going to start. 

"Sorry, Boople Snoop, but I have to go and guide people to their seats. Have fun!" Deric laughed at the given nickname and sat up, albeit reluctantly. As Patton walked away, Dee sighed and swooned, ignoring Virgil's exaggerated gagging. 

* * *

The show was great, Deric remembered all his lines, he may have messed up a riff or two, but other than that he was flawless. Patton was great too, pulling the curtains open and closed when needed and making sure that the props and set were where they needed to be. 

When everything was cleaned up and the audience had filed out, Dee and Patton met up again, this time they kissed without worrying about smudging any makeup or anything. 

"You were awesome!" Patton exclaimed when they pulled apart.

"And so were you!" Deric responded. The two giggled and headed off towards their car, intent on having a movie night and ignoring all the cares in the world. The only person who wasnt okay with the idea was Virgil, but the only thing he did to protest was say,

"Ugh, well try to keep it down for once, and use protection."


End file.
